Party Chat/Other
Party Chats that have no set time in the storyline to occur, namely those related to the rebuilding of Norende and dangerous terrain in dungeons. Norende's New Beginning :Tiz: The Norende rebuilding effort is finally getting started! :I know nothing is going to get done overnight... :But we're taking that first step! I feel like the future finally looks bright. :Edea: Still, building a whole village from scratch is a huge undertaking. :You're taking a first step on a looong, hard road, Tiz. :Ringabel: She's right. There's no denying it will be tough. :What's more, there's no guarantee that success awaits you beyond all that hardship. :It could be an uphill struggle that doesn't get you anywhere. :Tiz: Come on, don't talk like that. I've already got no confidence as it is... :All I have is...faith, I guess? Or the sense that I've got to do this. It has to be me! :Agnès: That is all you need, Tiz. :Your quest to see Norende rise again is no different than our journey to be rid of the chasm. :We've no assurance of success. We may be walking a thorny path to no avail. :But we must press onward just the same. We must believe in our actions! :Tiz: Right! Norende's Draw :Agnès: Progress on the village seems to be coming along nicely. :Tiz: Yes, not too bad, I suppose. :Ringabel: I trust you have a draw planned out to bring in the crowds, Tiz? :Tiz: A draw? :Ringabel: Sure. An attraction. A selling point. You need people to come here, right? :Well, think of that the other way around. Norende needs to be a place people want to go. :Tiz: Ahh, good point! Hmm, a draw... Someplace lots of people will want to go... :Ooh! What about a special move shop? That sounds exciting, right? Anybody? :Edea: Hmm, but is there really much consumer demand for special moves? :Tiz: Well, sure! They're fun, and flashy, and...fun? :I bet warriors the world over would flock there to shop! :Ringabel: Enough to fill a village? You think this shop would have broad enough appeal? :Tiz: Uh...sure? Maybe? :I mean, special attacks! You have to meet special conditions before using them! :And they're extra powerful! :Ringabel: Hmm, you make a strong case. Perhaps I'll plan to take my next date to this shop of yours... :Tiz: D-date!? (Just what kind of brawler is he planning to go out with?) Operation: Norende Rises :Tiz: I wonder how long it will take until Norende is whole again. :Am I really up to the task of building it all up again? :Agnès: Tiz... :Edea: There's no use in getting impatient. :Ringabel: The first step is to decide upon your building priorities. :Knowing what needs finishing first is key to budgeting your time wisely. :Edea: That was surprisingly helpful, Ringabel! :Ringabel: Of course. It's the same principle as dating multiple women at once. :Edea: Oooh, I take it back! You're a pig, Ringabel. :Tiz: Hmm, but what do I prioritize first? :Agnès: One can never be too prepared when it comes to healing items. :Perhaps an item shop would be a prudent choice? :Edea: Don't you mean armor? I feel like our defenses are a bit thin. :Ringabel: What better defense than a good offense? I vote weapons instead. :Tiz: Hmm, they all sound tempting. Better keep thinking on what we need the most! Delegating Work in Norende :Agnès: Is something the matter, Tiz? :Tiz: No, just... I was just thinking. About Norende, I mean. :What's the most efficient way to rebuild, do you think? :Agnès: Most efficient? :Tiz: Right. Once we recruit people to help, how do I go about delegating work to them? :Agnès: Hmm... :Tiz: I haven't got a head for numbers. :Edea: Ah ha ha, me neither. :Tiz: How about you, Ringabel? :Ringabel: Not much, I'm afraid. I don't even know how many girlfriends I have right now. :I've been beating my head against a wall thinking of who to date in what order... :Edea: Perhaps you're not hitting the wall hard enough. I'd be happy to help. :Tiz: I suppose all we really need is simple division. :There are three buildings which each take three days to build. :If I have three people to allot... :Then assigning one person per building will take three days for all of them. :Or, I put all three on one and build it in one day. That's still three days to build all three. :Edea: Wait, so there's no difference? Then why bother worrying about it? :Agnès: It isn't the same, though. In the latter case, you have use of the first building after one day. :And the second after the second. It's a small difference, but a difference still. :Assigning all three to each project earns the quickest gains, and may be most efficient. :Tiz: Hey, you're right! What the Eye Cannot See :Tiz: *cough* *cough* :Edea: What's--? My eyes! I can't see! :Ringabel: Blind gas!? Where is it coming from!? :Agnès: Be careful, everyone! This is clearly a trap! :Tiz: And our aim is completely shot. We can't go rushing into melee attacks with Brave. :Edea: Don't wanto to miss and then have to just stand there turn after turn! :Ringabel: Still... Even blind, I can see to the core of a woman's heart, clear as day. :Heh, the things that really matter can't be seen by the eye. :...Gah! :Edea: Augh, Ringabel! Stop spouting gross nonsense and watch where you're stepping! :Even when you're not blind, you can't see past your big, fat mouth! :...Ack! :Tiz: Oww, Edea, don't go stomping ar-- OW! Not again! Where are those eye drops!? Tread Carefully :Tiz: Ugh, what's--!? :Edea: My legs... My whole body's tingling! :Agnès: This swamp... It's poison! :Ringabel: The wind carried off the miasma, but the swamp's still just as toxic! :Tiz: Is nothing easy? :I hate poison! Every step hurts, and I feel like I'm going to be sick. :Ringabel: We could always double back to town and stock up on antidotes... :Edea: You worry too much! :All we have to do is be careful to step around the marshy patches. :Agnès: Agreed. Let us be extremely careful where we walk. A Spore Loser :Tiz: Ack! *cough* :Agnès: Spores erupted from that purple flower! :Edea: What? But it's so pretty! :Why would it look nice, then spit poison at us!? :Ringabel: Pretty flowers and pretty women always have thorns. :Edea: That has nothing to do with anything! :Agnès: And it's an insult to women! :Tiz: These spores... This is hushleaf. :Everybody, don't worry. This stuff isn't fatal. :It prevents you from casting magic, but a dose of echo herbs will have you cured in no time. :It's a natural defense to keep animals from eating them. If we stay clear, we're safe. :Edea: Wow, you sure know a lot! :Ringabel: Oh sure, he gets praised... And what animals use magic to eat plants? Category:Party Chats in Bravely Default